Raising Sirius
by hadesgirl015
Summary: During the battle at the Department of Mysteries, when Sirius fell through the veil, it didn't kill him but instead de-aged him body and mind into a four year. who to raise him but his godson Harry Potter. Follow Harry's adventure in raising his four-year-old godfather. Harry wants to be there for Sirius when Sirius couldn't be there for him. NO SLASH might have OOC
1. Prolog: The Veil

**Raising Sirius**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And anything in bold is taken from The Order of the Phoenix**

Prolog: The Veil

**"Come on, you can do better than that!" he **(Sirius) **yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.**

** The second jet of light it him squarely in the chest. **

** The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.**

** Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.**

** It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…**

**And Harry saw the mingled look of fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place. **

POV: Sirius

I was on the ground, having been pushed down somehow and was now seemingly tangled in a curtain. Even though I was rather smart for a four-year-old I couldn't seem to get untangled. I decided it would probably be for the best if I stayed still and wait for someone to help me. If I struggled I might get more tangled. Besides it was hard to move, the clothes I was wearing seem to be too large for me.

"**SIRIUS! SIRIUS!**" someone called. I didn't recognize that voice, so why were they calling for me.

"**There's nothing you can do, Harry—**" a different voice said.

The first voice, Harry, responded, "**Get him, save him, he's only just gone through"**

**"It's too late, Harry—" **the second voice said.

**"We cans still reach him—"** Harry said. He was right, I was just stuck here, someone just needed to untangle me.

**"There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…He's gone."** the second voice said.

Were they talking about me, because I am not gone. I am just tangled in this stupid curtain, I just wanted to get untangled.

**"He hasn't gone!"** Harry said, yelling. Did I know this person because he seemed to be upset that he can't find me, even though I am right here, just stuck. **"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" **

I tried to call out that I was right here, but I couldn't talk for some reason. Maybe the thing that knocked me down was a silencing charm.

"**He can't come back, Harry. He can't come back because he's d—"** the second voice said. I wasn't dead, I am just fine just tangled. They just need to walk around and find me all tangled up.

"**HE-IS-NOT-DEAD! SIRIUS!"** Harry yelled. He is right, I think I would know if I was dead. My body was growing frustrated being tangled up, I may be a small four-year-old but I was still tangled pretty tightly.

The yelling stopped, and I couldn't hear anything for a while. Until I heard Harry yelling again. "**SHE KILLED SIRIUS! SHE KILLED HIM! I'LL KILL HER!"**

Again with me being dead? I am not dead, I am just fine.

"Oh Harry." the second voice said.

The charm on me seemed to ware off.

"Um, can I have some help? I'm stuck!" I called out.

I heard footsteps come near until I saw the man. He had sandy blonde hair that was graying quite a lot. He had kind amber eyes and lots of scars on his face.

He stared at me, "Sirius?" I recognized the voice as the second voice was talking earlier.

"Um, yeah. Do you know me? Can you get me out?" I asked.

The man came over to me and helped me out.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked.

"No. Am I supposed to?" I asked.

"I am Remus, Remus Lupin." the man said. "We are best friends."

"I don't know you, I'm sorry, but you are way to old to be my friend." I said.

"How old are you?" Remus asked.

"I'm four. Just turned four last week." I said.

"Well, we are in a dangerous place right now, let me take you somewhere safe." Remus said.

"Okay." I shrugged. Remus said we were friends, and he helped me out of the tangled mess of a curtain, a veil actually now that I can see it, so I figured I could trust him.


	2. Chapter 1: Dead and Not Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ****L ****and anything in bold is from the books. P.S. you might notice that Sirius has a higher vocabulary than a normal 4 year old, but I mentioned before that he was a bit smart for his age, and the fact I am the youngest and never saw a kid growing up, so I don't when they learn how to talk right. But five year olds can talk pretty good so I figured a smart four year old could.**

Chapter 1: Dead and Not Dead

POV: Sirius

Remus took me out of the big building and told me to hang on tight to him. I did what he told me, and the strange sensation of Apperation followed. Mother takes me and my brother, Reggie, places by Apperation sometimes, so I knew what it felt like.

We were now standing outside a castle.

"Cool." I said.

"This is Hogwarts." Remus said. "It is a school where kids learn magic."

"Sweet. Will I come here when I am older?" I asked.

"Sirius, you already came here." Remus said.

"No, I didn't." I said. "I think I would remember if I did."

"Sirius, you are actually thirty-six years old. When you fell through that veil, it seemed to de-age you." Remus said.

"But—" I said. "How can that be?"

"I don't know. That is why we are going to Dumbledore. He might have an answer." Remus said.

"Who is Dumbledore?" I asked, as Remus and I walked up to the castle.

"He is the headmaster here. The greatest wizard of our time." Remus said.

"Is he old?" I asked.

Remus laughed, "Four-year-old curiosity."

I pouted.

"Yes he is quite old." Remus said.

"Older than you?" I asked.

"By a lot. He was headmaster when I went to school." Remus said.

"Wow! That is like, really old! Older than my Mum." I said.

"Yes quite a bit older than her." Remus said.

"Hey, where is my mum? My brother? My dad?" I asked.

Remus stopped in his tracks.

By this point we had reached the doors of the castle.

"Sirius," Remus said.

"What?" I asked.

Remus knelt down so he was at eye level with me.

"Where is my family?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes.

"Sirius, they are dead." Remus said.

"Dead? They can't be dead." I said. "I'm still here. I need my family."

"Sirius, I'm sorry, but they can't be here." Remus said.

"I want my mum." I said.

**(A/N: Yeah, his family didn't start hating him until Sirius was just about to start Hogwarts, in here any way.)**

Remus picked me up and held me close to him and I buried my face into his shoulder. He started walking through the castle school. He walked for a long until he stopped out side the door.

"Here we are, Dumbledore's office." Remus said, setting me down.

I could hear two people inside.

One was yelling, I recognized that voice, it was Harry. "**SO YOU ARE SAYING SIRIUS DISEREVED WHAT HE GOT!**"

"**I didn't say that.**" the second voice said, maybe Dumbledore.

I didn't know exactly what they were talking about but one thing was clear, Harry was upset at me.

POV: Harry

I couldn't believe how calm Dumbledore was being. I just lost Sirius, my one chance to get away from the Dursley's. The closest person I had to a father. He was dead and Dumbledore was not upset in the slightest. I was fuming. Then Dumbledore had to go and trash talk Sirius.

"**SO YOU ARE SAYING SIRIUS DISERVED WHAT HE GOT!**" I yelled.

"**I didn't say that.**" Dumbledore said, and might have said more but there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said.

The door opened and Remus walked in, not closing the door.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but an interesting turn of events has occurred." Remus said.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, right here." Remus said, moving his arm to indicate his side, but nothing was there. "Where did he go?"

Remus stuck his head out of the door. "There you are. Come on."

"No." a small voice replied.

"Why not?" Remus asked.

"He's mad at me." the voice replied.

"He's not mad at you, in fact he will be thrilled to see you." Remus said.

Remus came fully back in the room and in walked a little kid.

The kid had wavy black hair that went halfway down his neck, was wearing clothes far too big for him, and his eyes were a stormy blue gray. This kid looked like Sirius, only he was only about four years old.

"Dumbledore, Harry, do you know who this is?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore shook his head but I had a feeling. I nodded.

"Do you Harry?" Remus asked.

Tears were coming to my eyes, "It's Sirius."

I couldn't believe it. Sirius was not dead, he was alive! He was standing right in front of me, just a whole lot younger.

"Yes." Remus said.

I went over to Sirius, picked him up and hugged on to him like my life depended on it, to be honest, I think it did.

"Harry, you are squishing him." Remus said.

"Oh." I said. I loosened my hold and transferred Sirius to my hip, which he promptly wrapped his arms around my neck, and I had one hand firmly on his back so he won't fall back. The extra bit of Sirius' sleeves hung down, and unfortunately, his pants came off, but fortunately the shirt was more of a dress that still hung below the knees.

"Dumbledore, it has seemed that Sirius' fall through the veil didn't kill him, but de-aged him, body and mind, into a four year old." Remus said.

"Are you Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I heard you calling for me, earlier." Sirius said.

"Yes I was." I said.

"Why?" Sirius asked

"I was worried." I said.

"Are you sad?" Sirius asked.

"No." I responded.

"You are crying." Sirius said.

"I was sad, I thought you were dead." I said.

"Are you in my family?" Sirius asked.

"Well did Remus tell you, you were big once?" I asked.

"Yes." Sirius said.

"Well when you were big, you were my godfather." I said.

"Can I live with you? Remus says my family is dead." Sirius said.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I asked.

"It could be for the best." Dumbledore said.

"Where will we go? Sirius' house?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, you must return to the Dursley's."

"Professor, it will be hard to raise a three year old there." I said.

"Four." Sirius said, like he was annoyed.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm four." Sirius said. 

"Okay, so four year old." I said. I never told anyone how I was treated at the Dursley's. I was worried that Sirius would have to stay in the cupboard or that he wouldn't get fed enough.

"But you only need stay for about two weeks, to reactivate your blood protection. Then you can return to Grimmauld Place. The Fidelius Charm is still in effect there." Dumbledore said.

"So it will be safe to raise him there. But what about at the Dursley's? How am I supposed to explain that this four year old kid is my godfather? They think he is a full grown wizard who is a convicted criminal.

Just then an owl flew in through the office window. Dumbledore took it, it was a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Not anymore." Dumbledore said. "Here take a look."

I took the newspaper in my other hand.

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Returned**

It has been confirmed that indeed, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

has indeed returned from his supposed death. Harry Potter, the boy

who lived along with the old headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore

have been right all along. You-Know-Who along with several of his

Death Eaters were spotted in the Department of Mysteries earlier this

morning. Most of the Death Eaters escaped but one was captured,

supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was supposedly killed by

mass murder Sirius Black, but upon questioning Pettigrew, it was found

that he was the real secret keeper of the Potters and was the one that

preformed the curse that killed twelve Muggles. Pettigrew was in hiding

in his unregistered Animagus form. Sirius Black is now declared innocent

of all charges. Sirius Black is now currently de-aged, due to falling through

a mysterious artifact in the Department of Mysteries. The only thing that

the Ministry is asking of Black is that when he returns to his proper age is

that he registers his currently unregistered Animagus form. As compensation

the Ministry will be adding a good amount of money in his vault, about

the much he could've earned had he been able to continue his job

for the 12 years in Azkaban prison and 2 years on the run.

I found myself smiling.

"Well Harry, why don't you go check on your friends in the Hospital Wing. Young Mr. Black might need to be checked over as well." Dumbledore said.

"Okay." I said.

I started to walk out of the room.

"Can I walk? Please?" Sirius asked.

"Okay. But you have to hold my hand. The halls of Hogwarts can be very busy." I said.

I set Sirius down and he put his small hand in my hand.

POV: Sirius

This was really confusing, so I was once really big, but I don't remember that, and now apparently, I had a godson, but he was like old, like 15. He was that person calling my name while I was tangled in the veil. So I am going to live with my godson. But I guess now he was my godfather and I was the godson.

I liked Harry, he was really nice. I was sad that I just found that my family is dead but living with Harry shouldn't be so bad. Harry led me through the castle, until we reached a rather large white room. They were approached by an older woman wearing white, se was probably a healer.

"Um, Madam Pomfrey, can you examine Sirius for me please?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing Mr. Potter, and we shall also see about getting him some better fitting clothes until you are able to aquire some." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"Just set young Mr. Black on a bed for me." Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry picked me up and sat me on a bed. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over me and muttered a spell.

"Well everything seems in order. He needs some of his shots." Madam Pomfrey said.

Shots? I don't like shots at all!

Harry must have saw me stiffen.

"Hey Sirius it will be okay. Just a few little shots. They will make sure you don't get sick." Harry said.

Madam Pomfrey came over to the bed carrying a pile of clothes. These clothes were smaller, more like my size. Harry took them from her and pulled the curtians around my bed closed so no one else could see.

"Okay Sirius, let's get you out of those clothes." Harry said.

Harry helped me out of the giant clothes I was currently wearing and helped me into the new ones a new pair of boxers, and jeans, and a childs size Weird Sister T-Shirt.

Harry pulled open the curtains and Madam Pomphey was standing there with a box.

"You need three shots. One for chickenpox, one for the mumps and measles, and the last for dragonpox." Madam Pomfrey said.

I nodded still not to happy about this.

"Would you like to sit in my lap?" Harry asked.

I nodded. Harry sat down on the bed and pulled me into his lap. He rubbed my back as Madam Pomfrey approched with the first shot. She stuck it in my arm and there was a pinch, I squezzed Harry's free hand.

"First one done." Madam Pomfrey said.

The next two went just the same but the last on hurt a lot worse and drew a few tears.

"There, its all over." Harry said, wiping away the few escaped tears.

"You were such a good boy, do you want a lolly?" Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes please." I said.

Madam Pomfrey handed me a red lolly, when I put it in my mouth it was discovered to be cherry, my favorite. Harry headed over to one of the other beds where a red headed boy was lying down. Most likely one of Harry's friends so I let him stay and talk to him and just sat on my bed sucking my lolly.

I wondered what life with Harry will be like.


End file.
